


Gone Fishing

by Graculus, RaeC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-03
Updated: 2002-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graculus/pseuds/Graculus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of humour that G and I wrote in mIRC one day. *eg*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I needed something to test the archive with otherwise you probably never would have seen this. *snicker* If you like the Daniel voice, thank Graculus. *eg*

"It's not my fault, Jack." 

"How is it *not* your fault, Daniel? That's your hand." 

"Well, if you'd hold still." 

"You're the one who's nervous." 

"Nervous?" 

"Your hands are shaking." 

"Because I'm freezing!" 

"Really?" 

"No, I'm just pretending. Yes. Really." 

"Okay." 

"If I knew it was going to snow, I'd have packed warmer clothes." 

"For Christ's sake, Daniel, we're in Canada." 

"I never would have guessed." 

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere." 

"No, but it's making me feel so much better, Jack." 

"Just get closer and quit complaining." 

"How'd I let you talk me into going fishing?" 

"Hey, don't lay this on me." 

"Why not?" 

"You're the one who said yes." 

"Couldn't you have picked someplace nice and warm...say Kansas?" 

"Well, I think it's safe to say we aren't in Kansas anymore." 

"Can't you click your heels three times or something?" 

"Oh Auntie Em!" 

"Hey!" 

"What?" 

"Your hands are cold." 

"Well, I thought you wanted help, Daniel. I can go back to my side of the cabin." 

"You have a better idea?" 

"Yes...Hey!" 

"All's fair..." 

"Daniel..." 

"Jack." 

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" 

"Not a clue, but when has that ever stopped me?" 

"Point taken." 

"So, um, Jack. Since you started this." 

"I'm getting blamed for your faults again?" 

"Sure, why not." 

"So..." 

"What happens next?" 

"We stay here, shack up, and live happily ever after." 

"Would you be serious?" 

"Who says I'm not?" 

"Why me?" 

"Cause you're cute when you get angry." 

"Keep it up, Jack." 

"For how long?" 

"Could you please be serious?" 

"Alright, I'm serious." 

"Now try for realism." 

"I tried that." 

"Didn't have much luck?" 

"Nah..." 

"So?" 

"What?" 

"Any other bright ideas?" 

"Geez, Daniel. Do I have to do *everything*?" 

"Well, you're the expert." 

"I thought you'd have done something like this before... I mean, all those digs, all those ancient cultures.." 

"Just because I've read about something..." 

"Forget I mentioned it." 

"What?" 

"Well, every time you start off like that, it turns into a lecture." 

"What?" 

"And then you'll start handing out assignments." 

"Be serious, Jack." 

"Haven't we had this conversation already?" 

"I do *not* lecture." 

"..." 

"I don't." 

"If you say so." 

"I *do* say so, Jack. I should know, I spent *years* teaching. I can tell when I'm lecturing." 

"Of course you can, Daniel." 

"I'm going to hurt you." 

"Threats, now? 

"Well, if you'd stop agreeing with me." 

"You'd rather we argued?" 

"I'd rather we got back to what we were supposed to be doing..." 

"You were the one complaining." 

"Well, it's uncomfortable." 

"And that's my fault?" 

"Well, it was *your* idea, *Jack*." 

"You agreed, *Daniel*." 

"I suppose I did. But I wasn't expecting it to be quite like this." 

"I'm almost scared to ask..." 

"What? 

"No. Doesn't matter." 

"Jack..." 

"Really." 

"Just answer the question." 

"You won't like it." 

"Alright, Jack. Out with it." 

"Just what *were* you expecting, Daniel?" 

"Something different obviously." 

"Obviously." 

"Fine. Be an ass." 

"Just stick the fucking worm on the hook, Daniel." 

"Whatever you say, Jack." 

### The End ###


End file.
